sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Goalkeeper of the Galaxy
| screenplay = | based on = | starring = | music = Tony Neiman | cinematography = Maksim Osadchy | editing = Rod Nikolaychuk | studio = | distributor = Nashe Kino | released = | runtime = 118 minutes | country = Russia | language = Russian | budget = $ 15 million 300 million rubles | gross = }} 'Goalkeeper of the Galaxy' ( ) is a 2019 Russian 3D space opera science fiction superhero film directed by Dzhanik Fayziev is inspired by the world’s fiction classics,"Вратарь Галактики" Джаника Файзиева выйдет в прокат в январе 2019 года based on the animated series ''Galactik Football, and co-produced by Sergey Selyanov and Anton Zlatopolskiy. The film is set in the future, a post-apocalyptic city in a world inhabited by an intergalactic war that has shifted the planets poles. Above the city towers a huge alien ship - it's a stadium, resting the planet’s fate in the hands of the willing and capable Cosmoball players defending the Earth, and the fate of the planet depending on the result of the match between earthlings and aliens. It stars Yevgeny Romantsov as Anton a goalkeeper to the national team, alongside Victoria Agalakova, Yevgeny Mironov, Elena Yakovleva, Mikhail Yefremov, Dmitry Nazarov and Svetlana Ivanova in supporting roles.Stevens, Michael. Location filming began in 2017 and principal photography beginning that June at Mosfilm Studios are produced together with a team of professional stuntmen, masters of special effects and artists who promise the most technologically, with shots taking place at Mosfilmovskaya Street in Moscow, and will last until mid-September 2017. The film required a wide use of computer-generated imagery to portray the rare alien races and space monsters. Goalkeeper of the Galaxy is scheduled to be released in Russia by the STV Film Company on October 17, 2019, in 2D, RealD 3D formats and distributors will perform "Nashe Kino". Plot The future will come soon: next winter, Russia will become the centre of tropical climate. Moscow years later - palm trees, the sun, the heat. As if ancient Babylon has moved to Hawaii, absorbing the coziness of Moscow courtyards, multinational hubbub and a kaleidoscope of extraterrestrial races. Relaxed by the sun, slender beauties and athletic young men do not suspect that alien evil is trying to ruin this fascinating world. In order to fight it, the characters have to find super-power in themselves, awaken hidden super-abilities and go through a number of breathtaking adventures. Synopsis What will Moscow look like if you cut off the power grid, shut down all manufacturing, and the whole world watches an interplanetary game? In the aftermath of a galactic war, which took place in proximity to Earth, the Moon was destroyed, and the poles of the planet disappeared, and now the climate of Moscow and its population resembles the anti-Utopian cyberpunk Brazil: representatives of different races and subcultures, freaks, exotic animals, engineering miracles coexist on sun-drenched streets. An enormous spaceship hovers over Earth-this is a stadium where competitions are held, remotely resembling modern football, but only at incredibly high speeds. The name of the game is cosmoball. When the game is on, the whole world stops in its tracks to watch it. The players are called Athletes. They want to imitate, they are envious, they are worshiped. The outcome of each match of the game determines the fate of the planet, and therefore, when the game is going on, the world freezes, and everyone's attention is focused only on what happens at the stadium. Cast * Yevgeny Romantsov as Anton (Yashin), the Earthlings football player as a goalkeeper is cosmoball of the Earth national team. * Victoria Agalakova as Natalia "Natasha", cosmoball of the Earth national team. * Mariya Lisovaya * Ivan Ivanovich as "Pele", the Latin American is able to focus on the game during the match, cosmoball of the Earth national team. * Elizaveta Taychenacheva as Fan, a little girl, cosmoball of the Earth national team. * Yevgeny Mironov as Belo, trainer-mentor to the cosmoball of the Earth national team. * Elena Yakovleva as Anton's mother * Mikhail Yefremov as Vasily, a police officer * Dmitry Nazarov as a police chief * Mikhail Stenin as Vasily's assistant * Soslan Fidarov as bedouin * Yevgeny Kosyrev as Sten * Sergey Glushkov as a cosmic monster The Amazonian * Yuliya Vins as amazon U * Khristina Blokhina as amazon Vo * Valeriya Bukina as amazon Bu * Stanislav Rogachev as amazon Kho The North American * Wolfgang Cerny as bearded man with Times Square * Svetlana Ivanova as bearded man's wife Production Development Dzhanik Fayziev, plans to make a blockbuster Goalkeeper of the Galaxy about a Russian superhero fighting alien invaders, inspired by Marvel works, Russia Today reports. Fayziev clarified that, according to the plot, people evolved and became part of a galactic society fighting creatures that look like "super-reactive turboballs", so battles with them will look like football, hence the name of the film. The director's chair was occupied by Dzhanik Fayziev's company Bonanza Studio, who counts at least three kinohit ''The Turkish Gambit'' (film) and ''Furious'' (2017 film), the historical fantasy film. Fayziev has been nurturing the idea of this project for many years: Goalkeeper of the Galaxy is rooted in the dream of wonderful future worlds and was inspired by the world’s fiction classics. He is also the co-producer and co-author of the script. Producing the tape entrusted Sergey Selyanov, director of the STV Film Company, which was founded in 1992 in Saint Petersburg, a Russian film company founded in Saint Petersburg and Moscow, is one of Russia's most prolific and successful producers of theatrical motion pictures, has the status of the leader of Russian film production. The operator was invited to Maksim Osadchy, known for the works ''Stalingrad'' (2013 film) and ''The Duelist'' (2016 film). The authors of the script were Twister Murchison, Drew Row and Andrey Rubanov. The English name for the comic book Goalkeeper of the Galaxy, also sounds as Spaceball or Gatekeeper of the Galaxy. Casting The main roles in the film performed by Russian actor Yevgeny Romantsov was born on February 2, 1993 in Zaporizhia, to a Russian family he moved to Dmitrov, Moscow Oblast as Yevgeny Alekseyevich Romantsov. He is a true athlete, Romantsov graduated from the Moscow State Academy of Physical Culture and Sports, majoring in theory and methodology of football. Before getting an acting education at the German Sidakov Drama School. Russian actress Victoria Agalakova was born on August 30, 1996 in Saint Petersburg as Victoria Andreyevna Agalakova (née Glukhikh). She studied at the 85th school in Singing Lane, and at the same time she graduated from the piano school of music. Agalakova works as a theater at the Saint Petersburg Theater of Musical Comedy. They were accompanied by аctress Mariya Lisovaya was born on June 7, 1994 in Moscow as Mariya Pavlovna Lisovaya, a student at the Boris Shchukin Theatre Institute. The fourth unknown actress who joined them was rhythmic gymnastics Elizaveta Taychenacheva was born on October 28, 2004 in Moscow as Elizaveta Mikhailovna "Liza" Taychenacheva, training in the Children's teams of Youth Sports Schools "Youth of Moscow". They were all cast because of their sporting past. They were joined by famous actors such as Yevgeny Mironov, Elena Yakovleva, Mikhail Yefremov and others. Dzhanik Fayziev director is the most ambitious, expensive and high-tech project of all that is being shot in Russia. On the walls of the pavilion there is a blue chroma key on which backgrounds will be drawn. In one frame with live actors - virtual characters, drawn from scratch or with the help of digital capture technology acting game motion capture. Filming Principal photography commenced in the scenery on the territory of Mosfilm Studios in Moscow, and lasted from June to mid-September 2017.На Comic Con Russia рассказали о новом российском кино Palms, figs, creepers and crumbling facades of Moscow, dusty cars, rusty phone booth on the corner. Beside it, wrapped in colorful rags hairy merchant-a southerner. In a battered suitcase laid out the goods: a few seedy lanterns, the old clock, the bubbles with strange drugs. All this can be seen in the pavilion № 1 of "Mosfilm", where is now built the districts of Moscow. After a global catastrophe, the world’s climate has changed, many of the countries went under water, thousands of settlers poured into Moscow, which was in the tropical zone. No jams, no grey down jackets or sullen individuals — the post-apocalyptic city looks nicer and modern. On an area of over 3,500 square meters built transforming the scenery of the streets and interiors of post-apocalyptic Moscow, with thousands of props created by the artists specifically for the film. In the shooting involved up to 500 actors for crowd scenes, and for each stitched a unique costume. In the Studio, costume designers were delivered 1.5 tons of items lightweight summer clothing from India were delivered. When working with images we use sophisticated prosthetics: the creation of one of the characters, Shaft, takes the artists on makeup for seven hours, the suit of silicone pads cover her whole body. Music Serj Tankian, leader of the SOAD group, is responsible for the music in the film. Post-production For the post-production of visual effects is engaged in the studio Main Road Post, according to the company's general director Arman Yakhin. One of the biggest challenges of the project is an incredible number of digital characters (over 50), both completely virtual and recreated using digital capture technology for actors. For this work, the walls of the Mosfilm pavilions were covered with blue chromakey, on which the backgrounds will be painted. In the first case, the actor on the court interacts with the dimensional toy, in the second - with the actor in a blue suit with inertial sensors. Thanks to the technology of augmented reality, the director can see on his monitor immediately a full-fledged image, that is, instead of a blue person - an alien. Complement the work on creating a unique world of the picture specialists in visual effects from the studio of visual effects Main Road Post. Release The film is known for the first premiere was January 2019,Стала известна дата выхода «Вратаря Галактики» с Евгением Мироновым previously planned for January 24, 2019, but was delayed, but on this date the creative group had some difficulties. But in September 2018 it became known that the date of the show was postponed to October 17. Goalkeeper of the Galaxy is scheduled to be released in the Russian Federation by Nashe Kino in RealD 3D on October 17, 2019 by the STV Film Company. Marketing The teaser of the film was first shown on September 30 at the Comic-Con Russia 2017, Dzhanik Fayziev, at the presentation of his new project Goalkeeper of the Galaxy, summing up the exhibition Comic-Con Russia, introduced the audience to his young dancers, performers of the main roles Yevgeny Romantsov is a Russian sports actor, participated in all days of filming, which lasted 4 months, he jumped and at the same time always remained an actor, Victoria Agalakova is a Russian theater actress, Mariya Lisovaya is an actress and the young charming Liza Taychenacheva is a rhythmic gymnast. May 20, 2019 At the largest pop culture festival, Comic Con in Saint Petersburg, exclusive shots of a fantastic blockbuster were shown. The first trailer was released on January 16, 2018. The second teaser trailer was released April 25, 2019. Reception The film's budget is 15 million dollars. The film received the support of the Cinema Foundation of Russia. References External links * Official website * Category:Upcoming films Category:Russian-language films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s sports films Category:2010s superhero films Category:2019 3D films Category:Russian films Category:Russian science fiction films Category:Science fiction action films Category:Russian action films Category:Action adventure films Category:Russian adventure films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:Science fiction war films Category:Russian sports films Category:Russian superhero films Category:Russian 3D films Category:Teen superhero films Category:Films set in fictional galaxies Category:Films set on fictional planets Category:Films set in the future Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films about extraterrestrial life Category:Films set in Moscow Category:Films set in Russia Category:Space adventure films Category:Space opera films Category:Postcyberpunk films Category:Generation ships in fiction Category:Association football films Category:Earth in film Category:Intergalactic travel in fiction Category:Motion capture in film Category:Mosfilm films Category:Films shot in Moscow Category:Films shot in Russia Category:Social science fiction films Category:Teen sports films